Uma Serenata Muito Louca
by Fics Leh Cullen
Summary: Emmett foi expulso de casa por Rose e agora terá que reconquistá-la. E com a ajuda da família Cullen e dos Quilleutes muitas risadas serão garantidas
1. 1x1: A briga de Emm e Rose

**1ª Temporada: Capítulo 1**

**A briga de Em e Rose**

**Emmett PDV**

Eu odeio cheiro de cachorro. Ainda mais quando um deles em questão ama a minha sobrinha e quer... Ai a mim não consigo nem pensar. Droga de mente fértil... Como eu vim parar aqui nem te conto...

**Flashback**

Eu e Rose estávamos no bem bom, só nós dois em nosso ninho de amor. Mas ela não estava animada como de costume, quer dizer cadê aquele mulherão que sempre me atacava querendo sexo atrás de sexo. Hoje ela veio com aquele papinho de que ela queria fazer _amor. _Atitude suspeita, Rose nunca foi disso, ela era sempre muito afobada. Quer dizer uma vez eu tentei fazer-você-sabe-o-que com ela, e ela me disse que se eu viesse de novo com aquele papinho de fazer amor ela arrancaria você-sabe-quem de mim, me calei, quem era eu para contrariá-la, eu Emmett Cullen era apenas um simples imortal que vivia sob os comandos promíscuos de sua amada esposa Rosalie Hale (ela não abre mão do sobre nome e nem eu. Eu sou um Cullen convicto porra!). Voltando a nossa noite depois de nos amarmos como ela queria, ela veio toda melosa pro meu lado.

–Ursinho... –pera aí cadê o 'Ursão' de sempre. –Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

–Todas minha Ursinha... E mais algumas coisas se você quiser! - eu disse com aquele sorrisinho malandro enquanto pulava pra cima dela.

–Não Emmett eu quero conversar! –DR depois do sexo ninguém merece!

–Fala Rose! –eu disse totalmente alheio a DR, eu não iria prestar a atenção mesmo!

–O que você viu em mim ursão?-ela disse se apoiando no meu peito com aqueles olhinhos brilhando, e o Emmett Junior estava começando a se animar...

–Ah sei lá Rose... - eu disse coçando o queixo fingindo pensar no assunto - Hum... Deixa eu ver...Você é... Não isso não essa é a Alice, você é muito dessas... Essa é a Bella...

–O que?! - fudeu, é agora que eu corro?

–Calma Ursinha eu estou procurando suas qualidades! - eu disse numa tentativa frustrada de acalmá-la, mas pelo visto ela ficou bem, mais bem pior.

–São tantas as minhas qualidades que você demora quase uma eternidade para encontrar UMA!- vish ela levantou, mão na cintura, olho esquerdo tremendo, bufando de raiva, batendo o pé direito no chão, não vai prestar vai dar merda com toda certeza.

–Pera né Rose, eu estou pensando na melhor de todas elas, então é por isso que eu to demorando... - ela pareceu se acalmar um pouquinho, (malandro, é malandro Mané, é Mané... E eu sou malandro sacomé) eu sou o cara né pode falar, só eu mesmo para conseguir acalmar esse furacão de mulher chamada Rose, vulgo Ursinha.

Ela, mesmo estando mais calma continuou impaciente. Pensa Emmett o que você viu na Rose, TUDO, é claro porque eu não disse isso antes...

–Já sei o que eu vi em você Rose! - ela me olhou esperançosa, ai como ela é linda. - TUDO!- nesse instante ela pulou em meu colo me enchendo de beijos, eu não sou o cara?!

–Fala Em, fala mais. O que tanto você viu em mim... -ela pediu entre os beijos.

–Ah Rose, você é muito gostosa... - eu comecei a falar mais fui interrompido.

–Como assim você só estava falando do meu corpo? - ela me perguntou e me encarou escandalizada. Nesse instante eu ouvi um gemido vindo do quarto ao lado, do Edzinho e da Bellinha...

–Eita esses dois hein? Quem diria em Rose! - eu disse entre as gargalhadas, eu já ia me levantando pra pegar a filmadora essa eu não podia perder ia direto para a seção VIP dos **Vídeos Maneiros de Emmett Cullen.**

–Não. Foge. Do. Assunto. Emmett. Cullen! - disse uma Rose histérica beirando a loucura.

–Que foi Rose? - eu perguntei, afinal a gente por acaso já não tinha terminado essa conversa?

–Me diz: só o que você vê em mim é o meu corpo?

–Não tem como não se ver né Rose? - eu escutei duas gargalhadas de elefante vindo do quarto ao lado, o Edward me paga e a Bells também, deixa a Nessie ficar sabendo como foi que ela veio ao mundo e...

_GRRRR_... Isso é um rosnado do Edzinho, é acho que sim.

–Emmett sai daqui AGORA! - gritou Rose me pegando de surpresa, se meu coração batesse, ele teria parado nesse exato momento, Rose estava com os olhos negros. Raiva Pura!

–Ur...

–VAI! - disse Rose saindo da cama, e com a intenção eu acho de abrir a porta arrancando-a fora.

–Mais Ursinha o que eu fiz? - eu perguntei sem entender nada.

–O que você fez? - disse Rose escandalizada colocando a mão no peito e me olhando incrédula. - Eu vou te mostrar o que você fez Emmett. - ela disse tirando a mão do peito e estendendo ela pra mim, eu não entendi nada até que o seu dedo do meio se levantou em minha direção. É a Rose deve estar muito brava por que geralmente quem toma é el... Eu ouvi outra gargalhada vinda do quarto do Edward é eu acho que eu vou conversar com a Nessie amanhã de manhã... Não sei porque mas de repente as gargalhadas pararam!

–SOME DAQUI EMMETT CULLEN JÁ! - e sem mais nem menos eu me vi sendo arremessado janela a fora.

**Fim do flashback**

Você entendeu? Nem eu! É Rose é mesmo difícil, mais quanto mais me chutam mais eu GAMO! E nessa eu já to gamadão...

Mais o problema é que agora minha Ursinha não me deixa voltar pra casa, eu estou sem teto, e cá estou eu morando com o papa sobrinhas do Jacob Black, em La Pushiiiiiiiiii, nem sei por que a Nessie gosta tanto desse lugar, ele fede! Quer dizer a Nessie só tem 5 anos, mas como eu entendo da mente masculina eu sei muito bem quais são as boas e más intenções desse vira-lata para com a minha linda, meiga, pura e inocente sobrinha. Ele que me aguarde. Porque quando ela tiver idade pra... Não pensa Emmett... Bom o negócio é que vai ter lobisomem capado. É só isso o que eu tenho a declarar...


	2. 1x2: Ligações estranhas

**_"All the single ladies" (todas as solteiras)_**

_De onde vem essa música irritante?_

**_"All the single ladies" (todas as solteitas)_**

_Ela me faz lembrar alguma coisa, ou de alguém..._

**_"All the single ladies" (todas as solteiras)_**

_Mas pensar muito cansa, então..._

**_"All the single ladies" (todas as solteiras)_**

_Eu me lembro de quando a Rose a dançou pra mim..._

**_"All the single ladies" (todas as solteiras) _**

–Droga chupa cabra dá pra parar de ouvir essa porcaria? – _chupa cabra? E_sse cachorro vira-lata me paga, se eu não estivesse morando- por tempo indeterminado- na casa dele ele veria com quantos paus se faz uma canoa ou uma arca de Noé!

–Eu faria parar, se eu soubesse de onde ela está vindo seu tomba lata sarnento!- a cara que esse idiota, papa sobrinhas, fez agora foi hilária**. **Esse lobo mal, que não tem nada de mal, ainda ia pagar caro por pensar em tirar a inocência da minha linda sobrinha.

**_"All the single ladies" (todas as solteiras)_**

Ta que Nessie parece ter 16 anos, mas ela tem C-I-N-C-O, e ainda_ é_ uma criança, portanto não vou admitir nenhum comportamento desonroso vindo desse pulguento em relação a minha sobrinha, eu posso não ser muito de pensar, ser o tipo que age antes pensa depois, mas quando o assunto é Nessie eu fico o mais irracional possível, ela é como uma filha pra mim. Eu a vi crescer diante desses olhos que um dia a terra NÃO vai comer – é que eu sou imortal, sacomé né? Credo que coisa mais gay, conviver com esses cachorros não está me fazendo nada bem. Então nem o próprio Drácula pode comigo quando alguém faz a Nessie sofrer. E por falar nele, como será que aquele vampirão safadão e lendário está? É só eu achar meu celular que...

**_"All tehe single ladies" (todas as solteiras)_**

Mas que droga de música essa que não para, parece até o toque do meu celular...

–Alô? –eu devia ter adivinhado antes, claro que esse é o meu toque, foi a Rose que colocou ele pra mim, dizendo que ele tem tudo a ver com a situação dela a alguns anos...

–GRRRR... - isso foi um rosnado? – EMMETT CULLEN onde você estava? –se eu pudesse estaria chorando agora, era a minha Ursinha do outro lado da linha.

–Pensando em você _amor_! –eu destaquei a última palavra por que eu sei que ela não gosta de ser chamada assim e eu simplesmente A-D-O-R-O ver a Rose irritada.

–Não enche! –ela disse daquele jeitinho que me deixa louco.

–Eu queria poder te ver agora! –eu disse a ela.

–Ah é? - ela disse com uma voz mais calma.

Rose calma? Esquisito. Muito. Esquisito.

–Por quê? - ela perguntou com aquela voz melosa de criança que vai ganhar presente.

–Pra te pegar de jeito Ursinha! - sinceridade é o meu segundo nome.

–Porra Emmett é só isso que você tem na cabeça? - ela perguntou, e logo depois desligou o telefone na minha cara, como ela espera que eu responda a sua pergunta se ela desligou? A cor de seu cabelo não nega, eu sou inteligência pura e morena! Eu me lembro de uma vez que a gente estava na piscina com a Nessie brincando, e ela estava sentada na beirada da piscina, foi quando viu o seu reflexo lá e ficou admirando-o e quando a gente viu, ela já tinha ido piscina adentro. Foi histórico esse dia e como eu sou o 'cara' e estava com a minha filmadora, eu filmei tudo para aminha coleção de vídeos caseiros os **"Vídeos Maneiros de Emmett Cullen".**

**"All the sinl..."**

**–**Ursinha?- perguntei esperançoso.

–GARRRR... outro rosnado é? Tiraram o dia pra rosnar pra mim? Eu também sei rosnar. - Não Emmett é o PAPA!

–Quem? - eu perguntei incrédulo, afinal era o Papa me ligando a essa hora da madrugada, eu sou mesmo importante né!

Semana passada foi o presidente dos Estados Unidos - Barak Obama- quem me ligou, e agora o papa! Como eu disse antes eu sou o 'cara'. Pra vocês terem noção até o Osama Bin Laden já me ligou!

–Olha seu papa eu tenho umas confissões a fazer nada muito grava sabe...

–RARARARA... - o papa está rindo da minha cara, de mim Emmett- Gostoso- Cullen: - RARARA...

–Que pecado seu papa, sabia que é feio rir da desgraça alheia! Isso também é pecado sabia! - como assim um homem santo ficar rindo dos outros desse jeito.

–Emmett cala a boca! - o papa me mandou calar a boca? Tudo bem então! Quem sou eu para discutir justo com ele? E pedindo assim com carinho...

_"Eu desisto_"- ouvi alguém resmungando do outro lado da linha.

–Desculpa seu Papa! - falei né, pois eu não queria aumentar as minhas quotas de pecados.

–Papa é a sua mãe de calcinha! - minha mãe não, esse com toda a certeza não era o Papa, pois tinha voz de mulher, e por falar na minha mãe eu ouvi alguém resmungando do outro lado da linha _"Desculpa Esme"_

–Quem esta falando? - eu tinha que perguntar, afinal eu estava confuso agora.

_"Ah deixa Edward?" - _Edward? Por que Edward?

_"Ta bom ele vai cair mesmo!" _–Eu acho que o meu celular está com interferência, só pode eu to ouvindo conversa dos outros ou será que eu estou adquirido algum poder, maneiro?

–Emmett aqui é a Madona! - falou a voz do outro lado da linha.

–Quem?- não da pra acreditar, primeiro o papa a gora ELA, a rainha do pop a MADONA! O que será que a Madona quer comigo, boa coisa não é deixa a Rose ficar sabendo, mas como eu sou fã dela eu vou aproveitar! –Me dá o seu autógrafo? - eu não ia perder essa chance né? Se não como eu ia poder provar para o mundo que a Madona me ligou? E é claro que eu ia dar o autografo da Madona pra Rose, quem sabe assim ela não me aceita de volta?

–RARARAR! Eu não acredito ele caiu toma! - tiraram o dia para rosnar pra mim e rir da minha cara né?

–Emmett Cullen pára com isso _agora! -_ agora que eu estou confuso.

–Quem está falando, cadê a Madona! E o Papa o que vocês fizeram com ele? Olha eu não tenho dinheiro pro resgate quem tem é o meu pai Dr. Carlisle Cullen então...

–Calma Emmett! - eu ouvi uma voz masculina afeminada do outro lado da linha.

–Quem ta falando? - eu perguntei de novo.

_"Não acredito você vai fazer também?"-_ Ouvi uma voz estranhamente familiar falar do outro lado. Já sei era voz da Madona, falando com essa PNI (pessoa não identificada).

–Emmett você ainda está aí?- perguntou a voz.

–Quem ta falando?- eu perguntei sem paciência.

–Hum... - a pessoa me pareceu meio hesitante. - Emmett aqui é Michael!

–Que Michael?- eu perguntei, pois se fosse o que eu estava pensando...

–Jackson, Emmett. Aqui é o Michael Jackson!

–QUÊ? - eu cai de cara no chão. Literalmente.

Espera aí o Michael Jackson não morreu?

Puta merda ele virou vampiro!


	3. 1x3: E o que eu ganho com isso?

Eu ainda não estava convencido de que não era o Michael Jackson no telefone falando comigo. Tá eu sei que ele se foi, eu comprei os ingressos pra mim, Rose e Nessie irmos ao velório dele, só não vi o corpo, não me deixaram chegar perto, o que faz a situação ser muito suspeita. Porque não pudemos ver o corpo dele? Esse é só mais um sinal de que talvez Michael agora vivesse no mundo dos imortais, e por ser um recém-nascido tem que ficar longe de todos para não entregar a nossa espécie ou então os Volturi... Oh, será que o Michael foi fazer o _moonwalker_ em Volterra?

Bom como eu disse eu sei que ele não foi dessa pra melhor, mas vai saber né? Eu sei que um vampiro bonzinho foi lhe fazer uma visita em sua humilde residência e o transformou em um imortal, porque sério é o Michael Jackson, uma vez quando a Nessie era mais nova ela pediu ao cabeçudo pra ele comprar a Never Land pra ela, mas ele não comprou de ruim que ele é. Eu também queria confesso, ia ser tão divertido. Enfim, eu não duvido nada que o Michael seja um vampiro agora, aposto que o Aro era fã dele, eu já vi ele dançado Thriller, e claro que eu filmei, mas eu tenho medo da anoréxica da Jane então prefiro nem comentar.

Já pensou o Michael Jackson vampiro? E se ele tivesse um poder super legal, como fazer as pessoas dançarem com o poder do pensamento, já pensou ele tentando fazer a ex-desengonçada, nada pé de valsa, da Bella dançar? Eu com toda a certeza eu iria filmar tudo. Esse vídeo iria para a sessão **Históricos e Raxantes dos Vídeos Maneiros de Emmett Cullen**. Mas voltando ao assunto Bella dançando com o poder da mente do Michael Jackson, não ia funcionar além do escudo dela a proteger de ataques mentais, ela nem que nascesse de novo iria aprender a dançar, pois mesmo depois dela virar uma vampira ela continua desengonçada, eu já vi ela caindo um monte de vez, só que ela não contou pra ninguém, como naquela vez que a gente foi caçar junto, ela foi pular no pescoço do urso e tropeçou em uma pedra caindo de cara no bumbum do mesmo, o urso ficou horrorizado. Eu filmei, e a Bella ficou furiosa e me fez prometer que eu não mostraria pra ninguém, mas é claro que eu interesseiro que sou a fiz prometer algumas coisinhas antes, no futuro vocês vão saber o que. Bom claro que a Bella não conseguiria dançar, nem com o poder do Mike, afinal ela não é a Rose, e a Rose é a Rose, a Bella bom... Ela é a Bella. Só Bella. Porque o cabeçudo está me olhando com cara de quem chupou sangue e não gostou?

–GARRRR. - eita vão começar a rosnar pra mim de novo é? É só isso que esse cabeçudo sabe fazer mesmo, rosnar. Quem manda ficar ouvindo a mente da gente né? Ouve o que não quer. Quer ver só como ele só sabe rosnar? _"Cabeçudo, sua mulher é destrambelhada mesmo e ponto final!"._

_– GARRRR._

_– _Bom vai continuar a rosnar cabeçudo? _"Onde a Nessie está eu preciso ter uma conversa de tio para sobrinha com ela, coisas da vida sabe?". _

– Garrrrrr. - Rosna mesmo cabeça de bagre, é só isso que você pode fazer com os argumentos que eu tenho. Rosnar.

–Emmett, para de besteira e leva a Nessie para ver aquele cachorro fedorento logo! - rosnou o cabeção.

–Pai o Jake não fede! - repreendeu minha linda, adorável e meiga sobrinha inocente. Eu acho que ela nasceu com defeito no nariz, ela não sente o fedozão que aquele cachorro expeli daquele couro sujo dele, que a Rose jurou que um dia iria virar um casaquinho de luxo pra ela usar em Paris.

–Pois eu digo que fede Nessie! - eu disse.

–Eu também! - disse o vampiro emo da família.

–E eu! - a fadinha saltitante veio em nossa direção.

–Nessie meu bem ele é amigo da mamãe e tudo mais, mas ele não fede viu!- Bella disse e todos nós a olhamos horrorizados, opa lembrei-me do olhar do urso. - Gente ele não fede mesmo! Ele catinga. Parece que ele mantém um defunto embaixo da pele. Arg!

Com essa todos nós rimos até mesmo a Nessie, a Bella falando mal do cachorro? Estranho. Eu jurava que ela ainda tinha uma quedinha por ele!

Sabe às vezes eu fico indignado com a folga dos meus irmãos e pais, só porque eles querem ficar sozinhos fazendo você-sabe-o-que, eles me mandam levar a Nessie para ver o cachorro! Eu nunca gostei disso, ainda mais agora que eu moro com aquele safado e ouço-o falando dormindo. Cara ele tem pensamentos impróprios com a Nessie, meu bebê. E ainda por cima eles me tiraram de meus devaneios para fazer o trabalho sujo. Pô eu estava pensando na Rose dançando uma musiquinha bem da hora e tal.

Montei em meu jipe resmungando chingamentos, a Nessie até parecia a Alice saltitando no meu banco.

–Tio Em, quer ver uma coisa legal? - me pergunta Nessie com aquele olhar do gato de botas do Shrek. Meu filme favorito. Quando eu disse a Rose, que a história do Shrek e da Fiona era igual a nossa linda história de amor, ela arrancou meus dois braços e mais você-sabe-quem fora, eu fiquei sem meu _precioso_ por quase um mês, até que ela não aguentou mais que eu ficasse sem usar ele.

–Quero sim Ness! - eu respondi animado, o poder da Nessie é tão legal!

Então ela me mostrou o que queria e meu queixo caiu no pé.

_"Meu quarto todo destruído, e um furacão loiro, vulgo Rosalie, destruindo ainda mais o que já estava destruído."_ Ô mulher brava. Gamei.

–Tio Em, posso te perguntar uma coisa?- Nessie me perguntou ainda com aquela carinha.

–Pode meu anjo! - eu disse, afinal ela é como Alice, quem diz não a ela? Hein? Eu respondo: Ninguém.

**"All the single ladies" (todas as solteiras)**

Meu celular começou a tocar e eu atendi imediatamente, vai que seja a Rose.

–Alô?

–Emmett, Alice teve uma visão! - falou o cabeçudo.

–Nossa! Edward isso é mesmo impressionante. – eu disse sarcástico. - Jura que ela teve uma visão mesmo? Eu nem sabia que esse era o poder dela! - eu falei. Esse cabeçudo é mesmo um burro por pensar que eu não penso. Eu penso, mas me deixa cansado, então eu evito.

–GRRRRRRRR! - rosnou o cabeção. - "Deixa pra lá" eu ouvi alguém resmungando do outro lado da linha pra ele, provavelmente minha cunhadinha querida. Bella. - Emmett se você abrir essa sua boca grande pra falar alguma coisa pra Nessie eu juro que eu te queimo vivo**! **

–Tipo assim, falar o que cabeça?- eu tive que perguntar, afinal eu não fazia ideia do que ele estava falando.

–Sobre a sua briga com a Rose! - ele falou.

–E o que isso tem a ver com a minha conversa com a Nessie? - eu perguntei mais confuso ainda.

–O que tem a ver é que ela vai te encher de perguntas, até mesmo o que vocês estavam fazendo antes de brigar! - ele rosnou ao fim da frase.

–Hummm! E o que eu ganho com isso? - eu sei que eu sou muito interesseiro.

–O que você ganha, é que a Nessie vai te encher de perguntas, e vai ter dúvidas. E você sabe como ela é quando fica curiosa, e ela vai correndo pedir pro cão fedorento explicar as coisas pra ela! Você quer isso? Quer que ela...

–GARRRRRRR!- agora era a minha vez de rosnar. - Ta entendi. Emmett –Boca- Fechada- Cullen. Senhor. - e dizendo isso bati continência mas acho que ele nem viu por que ele desligou o celular na minha cara, fazendo a Nessie rir que nem uma louca.

Chegamos em La Pushiiiiiiii. E a Nessie saiu correndo e gritando de encontro ao fedorento.

–JAKE! - ela ia pulando no colo dele mais eu fui mais rápido e entrei na frente fazendo com que ela se chocasse em mim. É claro que eu não deixaria esse fedosão tocar em um fio, lindo e cobre, de cabelo da minha linda, meiga, gentil e inocente Nessie.

Eu nem acredito que ela já está na fase da adolescência. Pelo visto eu vou ter muito trabalho com essa garotinha. Se não ela vai acabar feito a mãe dela, se casando com um Zé - ruela cabeçudo, e engravidando aos 18 anos. E eu sei que esse usurpador de sobrinhas do Jacobiiiiiiiii vai esperar que ela tenha dúvidas e vai querer ajudá-la com elas. Mas eu Emmett Cullen nãos deixarei! Nem que pra isso eu tenha que pedir ajuda ao... CHAPOLIN COLORADO!


End file.
